


Lessons

by fireflysglow_archivist



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-24
Updated: 2003-07-24
Packaged: 2019-04-29 13:32:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14473779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflysglow_archivist/pseuds/fireflysglow_archivist
Summary: Jayne knows he deserves punishment. Forgiveness has a price.





	Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).

 

Lessons

## Lessons

### by The Infernal Ones

Authors: The Infernal Ones   
Pairing: Mal/Jayne   
Rating: NC-17  
Archive: Firefly's Glow. Anywhere else, ask permission. Disclaimers: Characters are the property of Mutant Enemy and Fox. No monetary profit was made. Warning: Dom/Sub - appearance of non-con sex Notes: This fic is a collaboration. 

"Mal? You wanted to see me?" I ask, droppin' down the hatch to Mal's bunk. He looks up at me from where he's sittin' on the bunk. That look in his eyes sends shivers along my spine. I know that look well enough to know I'm in deep shit. "Mal...I'm sorry. I told you I didn't mean to betray you. I know the Tams is crew now. I'm sor-" 

"Zhzu!" Mal snaps, gettin' up. "Jayne, close the door. Now." 

I know better than to ask by now. I reach over and hit the release button, listenin' to the soft hiss of hydraulics as the hatch closes above me. Now it's just us, me an' Mal, alone in that tiny space. I want to be anywhere but here right now. Mal crosses the space 'tween us casually, but I stay where I am, keepin' the ladder as a barrier. 

"Jayne, come here," Mal orders. The hell I am. I guess he gets tired of the waitin' and grabs a handful of my shirt pullin' me forward. I lose my balance, weren't expectin' it, and he uses that to spin me 'round. I end up slammed hard up against the ladder, the iron bars diggin' into my chest. My heart starts poundin' as he holds me there, one hand pressed firmly against my back. He leans in close, his mouth against my ear. "How badly do you want to be forgiven, Jayne?" 

"Mal...please..." I manage, my voice shakin'. I don't want this. I don't. I feel his other arm around me, his hand beginnin' to unfasten my pants. I push back, thinkin' maybe I can just knock him down, but he slams me against the ladder again. I get a good grip on it this time. Holdin' on to somethin's gonna help. Mal goes back to removin' my pants, lettin' them drop to the floor in a heap around my feet. His hand moves up, strokin' me. He chuckles at my erection. Can't help it, the fear of knowin' what he's gonna do is makin' me hard. I push back again, wantin' to get away. The bars hit me again as I'm forced back up against the ladder. I know I'm gonna have bruises from it. 

"Don't move," Mal says firmly. I know it's pointless to resist so I just stand there, half-naked with my back to him. I listen as he unfastens his own pants and drops them. "Jayne, how many times are we gonna have to go through this?" 

"I don't want this. Mal, I'm sorry," I beg. That's right, I'm beggin;. I don't wanna be used this way again. Once was enough. Mal just sighs wearily, pullin' my shirt up. I let him remove it. There's no reason to fight. Like I said, once was enough to know. 

"I know what you said, Jayne, and I do believe you're sorry. That ain't why you're here right now. Seems you got a problem with bondin' with the crew," he answers. "I guess I'm gonna have to work that out of you again." 

I know he's movin' behind me, undressin' the rest of the way. This is punishment for betrayin' the crew, for betrayin' him. This is his way of remindin' me he leads this bunch. This is just his way of puttin' me in my place. Don't mean I like it or want it. He pulls my hips back, forcin' me to bend over. I clutch at the ladder for support, in more ways than one. I hear him spit and then feel wetness against me, against my ass. I try to squirm away again, and he holds me still with one hand laid firmly against my back, his other hand in a place I really do not want it. His finger is slick with spit and begins to press against me. 

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holdin' and try to relax. His finger forces its way in and I bite back a grunt. It's not slick enough and it hurts, but I bear with it. He moves inside me, in and out, twistin' that finger like he's preparin' me for what's to come. Rubbin', chafin' in there, sore with friction, but not as sore as it's gonna be. I grit my teeth, hissin' as he pushes another finger in, stretchin' me, God, too soon. He's not waitin' for me to get comfortable. His other hand gets in front, strokin' me harshly, too fast and tight to be pleasurable, but damned if it don't make me harder. 

I hang my head and bite my lip, closin' up my throat to keep from cryin' out. And no, God, made, there's no ruttin' way I'm gonna start buckin' forward into his hand, not now, not yet. I don't want this, don't use me like this, Mal... But if I talk I won't be able to stop the moanin' and cryin' and I'm not gonna do that yet, not if I can help it. 

He's pumpin' away on my cock and it's gettin' grazed with the rubbin' but I'd sooner focus on that than the go se he's doin' to my ass, spreadin' his fingers and corkscrewin' 'round. H'o le, stop, I'm done, you proved your point. Gorram Mal... But then his fingers come out, no please no, I catch myself whimperin' 'cause I know what's comin' next. I feel it pressin' up against me, his cock, all smooth and forcible and twitchin' against me. Just enough to remind me how it hurts. 

Then he presses in, ruttin' gorram Jesus Mal stop. It squeezes past the openin', too tight, it hurts, and slides past every millimeter of pain and bruised, raw skin, presses against every little reminder of his rough fingers and careless nails. Squeezes in, up inside me, too much, too gorram much, I can't... and then I feel his body up against me and I know that's as far as he's goin'. Sweet relief, just a moment. Then he slides out again slow, almost all the way, and then chsheng xai-jiao de xiang huo! He slams back in and everythin' is light and pain and tenseness and adrenaline and Christ if I haven't just been shot. His body up against mine, his hand jerkin' away on my cock, other one on my hip, as if to steady me, or maybe for some sort o' comfort. 

Slide out, slow, slow, rub past all that soreness again, slam back in and I can't help it, I yell out, and that opens the floodgates. I start keenin' and moanin' and wobblin' my chin, and I'm gonna be snifflin' in a minute, I know I am. His hand still a blur on my tired, sore, twitchin' cock. And I start buckin' forward like a desperate whore, grippin' onto those bars so tight, and I'm gettin' close, so much sensation, so much. Hands, cock, breath, sweat. He feels it, feels me twitchin' and buckin' and tensin' up. "Don't you dare," he says in my ear, quiet, tense. "Don't you cum yet, hndn. Not 'til I say," he grunts. 

God! Rut. Mal. Stop. I'm cryin' and wailin' like a beaten child and humpin' into his hand, and he keeps on poundin' into me, strokin' me, fast, tight, dry, hard. Me hangin' onto that ladder like it'll keep me from drownin' and I'm holdin' back from cummin' as best I can but gorram it's too much, I'm so close, so desperate, every nerve on edge, feelin' everythin' he's givin' me, so much skin... 

He grunts by my ear and slams into me hard and stays there, pressin' tight against me and gaspin', and his hand on my cock is gettin' clumsy and fumblin', but he says "now," and I cum, I can't hold back anymore, and I shoot all over his hand and the floor and the bottom rungs of the ladder. I stand there shakin' and sobbin' and breathin' deep, and feel his body against me, blood poundin' and breath catchin', 'til he's calm again. 

Afterwards, he holds me close, pressed up against my back, still inside me. He strokes my sides gently, pullin' out. I hiss softly at the pain. I know he hurt me on purpose. He has lube, I just didn't earn the right to have it used on me. I feel his arms around me and I resist the hug. I don't want this. It was too much already. 

"Shh, it's okay," Mal croons softly, strokin' my cheek gently, wipin' away my tears of pain and humiliation. He caresses my body...lovin'ly, there's no other word for it. I finally give in, lettin' him hug me, stroke me, kiss me...and damned if it doesn't make me feel better after what he did to me. He looks up at me, smilin'. "See? Bondin' ain't so bad, Jayne. Sometimes it has to hurt to humble you into knowin' when you need to rely on someone else. You can stay if you want." 

The hell I will. Hndn. I'll let him use me all he wants for his little "lessons" on loyalty, but I ain't about to...aw, hump it. I wanna be held. I want Mal to keep tellin' me it's gonna be okay. He knows I ain't ever gonna turn on him, but this wasn't about him. It was about the rest of the crew. Mal already got it through to me that he owns me now, even if he doesn't know it. This wasn't about provin' who was the alpha, this was humility. I can still feel the wetness at my eyes and the heat in my cheeks, both from anger and hurt. I go to him, wantin' to hit him, but instead I lay down beside him. What can I do? He owns me and this was his insurance I'd always be loyal to him and the crew. Sometimes I just have to be reminded. 

#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to The Infernal Ones


End file.
